The Monsters
The Monsters is a subgroup faction of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes created and operated by SkullMask, and co-operated by his brother, DeadMask. Founding of Team The Monsters were founded at some point in the mid 90's. Not much of their past history is known other than the first four members were SkullMask, CatoblepasMask, KarkadannMask, WoodsMask and CucaMask, with DracoMask, Cuervo and MirrorMask assisting them. Later on, more members would join and leave. Members Current * SkullMask - The founder and leader of The Monsters. Comes up with the plans and strategies for their operations and also owns the Monster Bar, where the Monsters go out to drink and hang out. Nationality is of somewhere in Space. * CatoblepasMask - The tracker and general of The Monsters. Often works along with KarkadannMask to act as brute force/bodyguards for SkullMask/DeadMask. He is the more intelligent and cunning one of the duo. Nationality is of Ethiopia. * KarkadannMask - The heavy of The Monsters. Often is seen working along/with CatoblepasMask and to act as a bodyguards for SkullMask/DeadMask. Is an experienced veteran of combat, but is also dim and has a bad temper. He owns the most Shadelinqs out of them all, so he also acts a Shadelinq field commander of sorts. Nationality is of Iran. * CucaMask - The enchantress of The Monsters. Is often deployed to cast deadly magical spells or make special potions and can heal allies. She is the younger sister of CherufeMask, as well as the older sister of ChupacabraMask. Nationality is of Brazil. * GorgonMask - The archer of The Monsters. She is also used to turn large amounts of enemies into stone---leaving them dead in their tracks. She also owns her own base in Athens, which is filled with many riches and acts as a secondary base. Nationality is of Greece (specifically from Universe-31). * ChupacabraMask - The spy for The Monsters. While not possessing many special powers, he is incredibly agile and stealthy, making him an excellent spy for gather information to the group. He is the younger brother of CherufeMask and CucaMask and is also one of the youngest Monsters. Nationality is of Puerto Rico. * DeadMask - The second-in-command of The Monsters and right-hand man and creation of SkullMask; operates the group whenever SkullMask is unavailable, being the de facto successor. Role varies time to time. He is the youngest of The Monsters, being only four years old (at least actual terms, mentally and physically however, he is in his 20's). Has no exact nationality, but considers Transylvania to be his home. * SirenMask - The rookie (newest member) and the oceanic of The Monsters and serves as a replacement for KitsuneMask. Was originally stationed with The Other Monsters. Often works along with either GorgonMask or CucaMask. Nationality is unknown. Former * WoodsMask - The phantom of The Monsters. His occupation was unknown (though presumably camouflage expert). He also was part of SkullMask's band at first, but was later let go due to his horrid singing. Not long after during a battle at the woods in New Hampshire, he was last seen set on fire and fled for his life. Is thought to have been killed in action. Nationality is unknown, but most likely from North America. * GegeneesMask - The giant of The Monsters. Came around the same time as GorgonMask and was the sole Nocturne Titan on their group. Acted as "the ultimate weapon" for them. He was killed in action in 2014 after being slain by Ultraseven (and indirectly by KitsuneMask). Nationality is of Greece (specifically from Universe-31). * OrcMask - The wannabe of The Monsters. Arrived in very late 2000's and joined to become one of The Monsters best members on par with SkullMask or CatoblepasMask, but had no battle skills whatsoever (apparently his "skills" of what was detailed were all actually from a video game). He didn't last long on the group and was later banned due to his incompetence. Nationality is unknown. * CockatriceMask - The trickster of The Monsters. Attempted to join not longer after GegeneesMask's demise. Like OrcMask, he was seen as a nuisance and was eventually kicked out. Not much else is currently known about him at the moment. Nationality is unknown. * KitsuneMask - The assassin of the Monsters. Despite not being liked by some Monsters due to her higher morals and standards, she made a good impression with the rest of the Brotherhood and SkullMask was very effective, so she rose to the ranks higher despite relative short time on the group. She recently defected and now works for the heroes. Is the first Monster to defect to the side of good. Nationality is of Japan. * GlamisMask - The hunchback of the Other Monsters. He temporarily served The Monsters when SkullMask freed him from Glamis Castle to help him make DeadMask. After he was done, he was sent to help JackalMask and became part of The Other Monsters. Nationality is of Scotland. Trivia * While they are not the first Monster-themed Nocturne group to exist (that honor belongs to Mediterranean Nocturne Order), they are the first evil Monster-themed Nocturne to exist and the first branch of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to exist. * Originally they were meant to a have a biker gang motif. * Also originally all members were going to be based off of musicians, but this was dropped early on. Category:Villains Category:Group Category:Factions Category:Nocturne